SONIC THE HEDGEHOG
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: It may not be the best story I've writen but I did try. I don't own any characters.
1. Chapter 1

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

Character Ages

Amy: 12

Sonic: 15

Tails: 8

Cream: 6

Knuckles: 16

Dr. Eggman: 46

I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 1: A CHAOS EMERALD IS FOUND

"Hey Amy!" Tails shouted in excitment. "Hi Tails." Amy said in a sad voice. "What's the matter Amy?" Tails asked sitting down next to her on the couch. "Nothing." Amy said getting up off the couch. Tails looks at Amy & then turns the tv on. (TV) "It seems a emerald has been spotted in the mountains today" Tails turns the tv off. "We have to tell Sonic!" Tails shouted running out of the room. Amy followed Tails outside where Sonic was. "Hey Sonic!" Amy shouted. Sonic nearly fell off the roof where he was resting. "What is it?" Sonic shouted back. "They found another chaos emerald!" Tails hollered. Sonic rushed down from the roof. "Then I better get it before Dr. Eggman does!" Sonic exclaims. "Sonic take me with you!" Amy shouted reaching out for Sonic. Sonic takes Amy by the hand & she holds on. "Hold on tight." Sonic said dashing off for the mountains. Amy held onto Sonic as he ran.

"Where did everyone go Tails?" Cream asked sitting on the couch. "They went to get a chaos emerald." Tails said. "Lets go Cream & Cheese, they might need help finding it!" Tails exclaimed & they both rushed to the X- Tornado.

"MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" Dr. Eggman cackled. "Sonic is on his way to get the chaos emerald!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "SEND A ROBOT OUT!" Dr. Eggman ordered. "Yes Dr. Eggman!" Bocoe & Decoe exclaimed. "When the robot sees Sonic let go of the girl's hand, the robot will grab the girl to lure Sonic to me!" Dr. Eggman cackled.

Sonic stopped & Amy lets go of him. "Where do you think the chaos emerald is?" Amy asked standing next to Sonic. "Stay here." Sonic said running up the hill. "SONIC, WAIT FOR ME!" Amy screamed running after him. "What?" Sonic asked coming to a complete stop. Amy was out of breath from running. "Don't leave me all alone!" Amy exclaimed tripping over her on two feet & Sonic caught her. "Thank you Sonic." Amy said still out of breath. Sonic & Amy began looking around for the chaos emerald. "Where could the chaos emerald be?" Amy asked. "Hey what's that over there in the grass?" Amy asked pointing to the bright light. Sonic turned around & ran to the thing that was shining. Amy walked over next to Sonic & looked at the blue chaos emerald he picked up. Out of no where a giant robot snatched Amy up & held her in it metal claw. "SONIC HELP ME!" Amy cried. "AMY!" Sonic shouted. "SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" Amy cried even louder. Sonic spin dashed towards the robots metal claw & hits it, but nothing happened. "Look Tails, it's Sonic!" Cream exclaimed. Tails shot lazers at the giant robot & it dropped Amy. "SONIC!" Amy screamed. Sonic jumped up & caught her in his arms. The giant robot exploded & Sonic took Amy behind a huge rock. Sonic covered Amy with his body to make sure she would be safe. Tails landed the X- Tornado & the got out. "Amy are you all right?" Cream asked holding Cheese in her arms. Sonic held Amy in his arms. "I-I think I'm ok." Amy said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: DR. EGGMAN KIDNAPS AMY

Dr. Eggman was ticked off due to the fact the giant robot didn't succeed in kidnapping the girl. "GRRR THAT SONIC THINKS HE CAN JUST DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!" Dr. Eggman bellowed, "I guess I have to do it myself then!" Dr. Eggman got into Eggman carrier & went after the girl.

"Thank you again Sonic." Amy said smiling. "You're welcome." Sonic said smiling back at her. "chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed happily. Cream smiled at Cheese & so did Tails. Sonic sets Amy on her feet & she hugs him tightly. Sonic didn't hug her back. "Are you done Amy?" Sonic asked. Then something hit Amy in the back of the leg. Amy moaned letting her grip lose from Sonic. "Amy!" Sonic exclaimed & picked her up. "Sonic look." Tails said pulling a needle out. "What is that?" Cream asked. "HEH HEH HEH!" Dr. Eggman cackled. "What did yuo do to her!" Sonic shouted up at Eggman angerly. "I shot her with a needle that contained sleeping medicine!" Dr. Eggman cackled. Sonic sat Amy against the big rock & attacked Dr. Eggman but only to miss him. "Amy wake up!" Cream shouted poking her in the face. "Chao chao." Cheese said trying to help. "CREAM LOOK OUT!" Tails screamed. Cream jumped out of the way as the robot claw grabbed Amy. The robot took Amy to Dr. Eggman. "Hey Sonic look at who I got!" Dr. Eggman shouted with a smirk on his face. "LET HER GO!" Sonic shouted getting ready to spin dash again. "You want her then come get her!" Dr. Eggman yelled floating off with Amy in the Eggman carrier. "That jerk!" Tails exclaimed looking up at the sky. Cream & Cheese stood there looking up at Sonic with sad eyes. "Sonic, what are you gonna do to save her?" Cream asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know, but he's gonna regret kidnapping a 12 year old girl." Sonic said looking up at the sky angerly. Tails & Cream looked at each other then back at Sonic who was still looking up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: ON THE WAY TO RESCUE AMY

Back at Dr. Eggman's place, Amy sat on the floor tied to a pole. Amy started waking up. "Sonic..." Amy groaned out. "You finially decided to wake up!" Dr. Eggman said smirking. Amy's eyes shot open when she heard Dr. Eggman's voice. "Don't even try to escape Ames!" Dr. Eggman shouted out. "DON'T CALL ME AMES, YOU JERK!" Amy shouted out in anger. Amy sat there on the floor trying to squirm free. Eggman began walking over to Amy. "Get away from me!" Amy cried. Dr. Eggman untied Amy & picked her up. "Bokkun get the camera." Eggman ordered holding Amy up. Bokkun got the camera & began recording. "Listen up Sonic, if you want to save Amy, bring me all the chaos emeralds! If you don't Amy will go for a swim!" Dr. Eggman cackled. "Sonic please hurry!" Amy cried as Eggman held her by the top part of her dress. Bokkun stopped the camera & took the cd out. "Now take it to Sonic!" Eggman shouted setting Amy on a chair & tying her up. "Sonic where are you?" Amy cried.

Tails, Cream, & Cheese were in the X-Tornado flying towards Dr. Eggman's place. Unlike them Sonic dashed his way towards the place Amy was being held captive. "Tails, do you think Amy is ok?" Cream asked looking down. "I'm sure she's ok, besides Eggman wouldn't dare to harm a little girl." Tails said. "I hope you're right Tails." Cream said with a worried look on her face. "Chao chao." Cheese agreed looking up at Cream.

Sonic ran as fast as he could until he saw Knuckles. "So what are you doing now?" Knuckles asked. "Message for Sonic!" Bokkun exclaimed pulling out a little yellow TV. Bokkun turned the TV on & pushed the play button "Listen up Sonic, if you want to save Amy, bring me all the chaos emeralds! If you don't Amy will go for a swim!" Dr. Eggman cackled. "Sonic please hurry!" Amy cried. "We only have one chaos emerald." Sonic said. "You better bring it to him if you want your friend to live!" Bokkun laughed as he flew off. "Well I have to hurry & save Amy!" Sonic exclaimed before rushing off towards Dr. Eggman's place.

Amy sat in the chair crying for Sonic to save her. "Sniff, You can stop looking smug Dr. Eggman, cause I know Sonic is on his way to save me from you! Sniff." Amy exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks. "Can it, Ames!" Eggman shouted. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME AMES!" Amy screamed out in rage. Next thing they knew a blue blurr spin dashed into the room. "WHAT!" Eggman shouted. "Let her go Dr. Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic!" Amy shrieked happily. Tails & Cream ran in ready to fight. "Where's the chaos emerald?" Dr. Eggman asked putting his hands on Amy. "Sonic!" Amy cried out. "Get your hands off of her!" Sonic shouted. "Set the chaos emerald down & you can have Amy!" Eggman ordered. Sonic sat the chaos emerald down on the ground & Amy was pushed over to Sonic. Cream untied the ropes & Amy jumped up off the chair to embrace Sonic in a big hug. "Oh Sonic, you saved me again!" Amy cried out still holding Sonic in a big hug. This time Sonic patted her on the back. Tails knocked the chaos emerald out of Dr. Eggman's hands & picked it up. "Sonic I got the chaos emerald!" Tails exclaimed running out of the room followed by Cream, Cheese, & Sonic who was carrying amy in his arms. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman shouted angerly. "Thank you Sonic for saving me again." Amy said hugging him once again & everyone went back to Chris's mansion.

The End


End file.
